darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Metro's 3rd mode
Back to 2009 Logs Lifeline Murusa Metro-X Hospital Compound Lifeline says, "That's an understatement." She picks up the 'chart' and notes everything on there. "Do you need to test the flying ability?" Murusa is allowed in, since the guards have been here since the day Solarix was brought into the hospital compound. Seeing that Solarix is resting, she smiles and nods toward Lifeline. "Good cycle." then moves over to where Metro can see her, "And to you, my friend, how are you faring?" Metro-X shakes his head slightly to Lifeline. "No, it all registers green." Metro-X is, well odd looking, turning one head towards Murusa whilst the others look around the room. "Well enough, miss. Though it seems my third mode was rather unexpected." Murusa is studying the new look over very slowly as she settles to lean against a table and mmms softly, "Yes, I see." Lifeline nods to Metro-X, still adding notes to the chart. Metro-X sits down, moving cautiously at first, apparently not used to having digigrade haunches to rest on, both of the heads on either side leaning down, sniffing, while the central head surveys himself. Murusa isn't quite sure what to make of a two headed beast form that her cop friend has now, its different.. surreal even. "And may I ask how this came about?" she inquires. Metro-X shrugs his shoulders, standing up again and padding towards Murusa, all three heads swinging up to focus on her, and when he speaks all of the heads do, in a weird sort of echo. "Apparently it was a part of my design, but it was not revealed to me while I was fresh from assembly. Maybe it was to be something revealed should I have reached higher ranks in the police force. This form is based upon the crest of the Tetrahex Guard, the guardians before they disbanded, leaving Tetrahex in the hands of the Tetrahex Police Force..." the central head frowns slightly. Murusa doesn't move one iota as he trods up and looks at her with all three heads, she glances between the three, trying to figure out which to address. "Hmm, a wise creator would wish their creations to earn their way before they are given additional skills. I approve of how they went about it." she notes with a little smile, "Hmm, yes, you do appear to look like that old crest." she agrees. Metro-X sits back down, folding his wings against his flank again, and begins looking about the room, each head taking a different direction. "It's curious though, getting used to so much optical input." Metro-X says, "Another curiosity is the manner in which my weapon systems now function..." one of his heads jerks towards the launchers for his rockets mounted just behind his necks. "And it would appear through diagnostics that my photon systems are mounted inside of my mouths... Which is a curious sensation as is, having gone from none to three... I think there may be more, but I have not yet engaged the systems." Murusa inclines her head to Metro-X, "Perhaps you should save all that for where you can do so safely." she suggests with a smile, "I am glad you are well though Metro-X." Metro-X bobs all three of his heads. "Naturally, yes, it would be something I would wait to test when I wasn’t with the potential of blasting holes in the city." Murusa moves off from her lean on the table. "Right. Well I cannot stay long, in fact I am overdue as it is back at the airport." Metro-X bobs his heads once again. "Understandable miss, maybe I will make my way there sometime soon." Category:Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Metro-X's Logs Category:2009 Logs